


Must Be Good To You

by Affetuoso



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, dom!Renly, light pet play, sub!Loras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affetuoso/pseuds/Affetuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No hands. No words. You'll have to figure it out by yourself. Do you understand?" Renly would be lying if he said it wasn't difficult to keep himself in line, but that only made the game more fun: both of them struggling to stay in control, both of them just wanting to just give in. The waiting only heightened their desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ennta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennta/gifts).



 

 

Renly loved the collar. He loved the supple leather and the way it sat prettily around Loras long, slender neck. He loved the way the way its deep, emerald green hue brought gold flecks out in Loras' eyes. 

Loras had taken well to the collar. Renly had been afraid to mention the idea to Loras at first, worried that Loras might take it the wrong way or that it might scare him off, but that fear was entirely a thing of the past now.

"Stay," Renly said firmly, putting his hand up as he backed away from Loras. Loras sat on his heels, almost panting as he watched Renly with hungry eyes. It had been hard, at first, for Renly to fully get into character but now the power of it all was potent and made his head swim with lust.

Loras licked his lips and the motion brought Renly out of his thoughts and back into the moment. 

"No hands. No words. You'll have to figure it out by yourself. Do you understand?" Renly would be lying if he said it wasn't difficult to keep himself in line, but that only made the game more fun: both of them struggling to stay in control, both of them just wanting to just give in. The waiting only heightened their desire. 

Loras nodded slightly but Renly could already see his weight shifting forward ever so slightly, just waiting for Renly's command. Silence hung heavily between them as Renly waited. Loras bit his bottom lip, his hips shifting under him and the look in his eyes turned from hungry to desperate and Renly finally, finally gave the command.

"Come." Renly said softly and Loras quickly crawled to him, shoving his nose into Renly's open zipper. Renly watched intently and if his cock hadn't been fully erect before, it was rock hard now. Loras was a mess of brown curls rutting his face against Renly's crotch, trying to get his jeans down without the use of his hands. Small frustrated grunts and whimpers escaped Loras' throat. Renly often wondered if Loras knew he made those noises but either way, they sent a sharp spike of arousal straight to Renly's stomach and he quietly reached out to brush Loras' curls out of the way for a better view.

After a few minutes, Loras had finally managed to shove Renly's jeans down to his upper thighs, exposing his underwear enough that Loras could start working on getting those down too. This was certainly the most difficult part of the task Renly had laid out and Loras responded by whining loudly every time his teeth slipped on the fabric and he failed to get a hold on Renly's briefs. 

Loras was clearly growing frustrated. He fidgeted and wriggled around on his knees and he clasped his hands tightly behind his back (Renly hadn't ever told him to do that, but Loras seems to do so whenever his willpower began to fail.) 

Eventually, Loras let out a frustrated growl and he shook his head before trying to mouth at Renly's cock through his briefs. Renly gasped softly, relief washing over him, but this was a clear violation of the rules and Renly responded by giving Loras' collar a sharp tug. 

Loras coughed and looked up at Renly with wide, apologetic eyes: golden and full of hunger. Renly couldn't help but admire his lover. Loras' curls were sticking out every which way and spit glistened along his chin and his flushed cheeks.

"Follow my rules," Renly reminded, his tone chastising. Loras nodded his assent so Renly released the collar from his grip and Loras returned to his attempt to work Renly's underwear off with his nose and teeth, a new sense of determination clear in his efforts. 

It only took a few more minutes after that and, with a few rough tugs with his teeth, Loras finally freed Renly's cock from his briefs and claimed his reward with vigor. 

Renly let out a low, guttural moan as Loras nearly tried to swallow him whole. Loras couldn't seem to get enough and he was quickly trying to fit as much of Renly's cock in his mouth as he could manage. Renly couldn't deny that it felt fucking incredible but this would be over far too soon if he let Loras continue in such a manner.

He tugged on the back of Loras' collar again and Loras practically yelped, not in pain but out of frustration at being stopped while he was taking advantage of what he had earned. 

"Slow down,” Renly panted, trying to maintain an edge of authority in his voice. Loras nodded but once again practically lunged for Renly’s cock, clearly tired of listening to directions.

"Loras." Renly said firmly, still gripping the back of Loras' collar to hold him in place as he pulled his hips back. 

"I said. Slow. Down."

Loras’ mouth hung open as he panted and stared up at Renly. His body looked like a tightly wound spring ready to release at any moment but he nodded and quietly sat back on his heels, waiting for Renly to release the back of his collar.

"Good boy," Renly hummed, letting go of Loras' collar and gently rubbing his thumb across Loras' cheek. "Let's try a different approach. Don't open your mouth until I say so. Understood?"

Loras' eyes were wide as Renly spoke but he nodded all the same. Renly gently lifted Loras' face up towards him for a better angle before he loosely gripped his own cock.

"You’ve got to learn some patience, Loras," Renly murmured, panting softly as he slowly ran the head of his cock along the seam of Loras lips.

"I know it's difficult," Renly sighed, his voice soft as he rubbed his cock across Loras lips, then against the side of his cheek and back to his lips. Loras was shivering now, his jaw clenched tightly as he stared at Renly.

"But it will benefit you in the long run," Renly finished as a soft, desperate whimper rumbled in Loras' throat. Renly rested his cock on Loras' bottom lip and stood there in silence for a few moments, admiring Loras’ disheveled appearance and the way the green leather collar contrasted with Loras’ flushed skin.

"Alright. I'm going to let you have it, but you are going to go slow or we'll start over. Understood?"

Loras nodded.

"Good. Now open," Renly hummed and Loras opened his mouth, his plush lips parting and slowly engulfing the head of Renly's cock.

"That's a good boy," Renly gasped as he felt as Loras' tongue run along his frenulum. Loras' eyes fluttered shut for a moment at Renly's praise, a small flurry of long lashes before he was looking into Renly's eyes again. Renly slid his fingers into Loras' hair being careful not to snag them on sweat tangled curls, and gently pulled as Loras lovingly sucked on the head of his cock.

Sometimes Renly wasn't even sure Loras was real. How could anyone be this perfect? Loras must have been some figment of his imagination. Loras was beautiful and headstrong, independent and intelligent. And here he was, wordlessly begging for Renly's cock. It made Renly's head swim with adoration and lust and unconditional love.

Renly pet Loras’ hair as Loras carefully licked up Renly's shaft and then back down the way he came. His movements were deliberately teasing, Loras clearly having found his second wind of self control. It was almost agony the way his tongue was a gentle but persistent and an incessant presence on the head of Renly's cock, but Renly knew he couldn't reprimand him; this was exactly what he had asked for and now he was paying the price. Loras made eye contact with Renly and he slowly, slowly licked a bead of precum off the tip of Renly's cock, his tongue just barely ghosting against Renly's swollen skin.

"Enough," Renly gasped, tugging Loras' head back by his curls. Loras was smiling slightly and Renly wanted nothing more than to fuck that grin off his face but he held back.

"Get on the bed. On all fours,” he ordered, the sharp sternness back in his voice and edged with need. Loras complied without question and scurried over to their bed where he promptly obeyed Renly's command.

Loras looked over his shoulder at Renly and he didn't have to say a single word to tell Renly how badly he wanted this.

Renly took his time, kicking his jeans and underwear off his ankles, casually strolling to the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube. Loras was once again making soft, frustrated sounds as he watched Renly but Renly had gotten himself under some semblance of control.

This was one of the most fun parts of the game: waiting to see how long he could drag this out until Loras begged. Renly had a strict no talking rule but he had two exceptions. The first exception was, of course, their safe word. But the second was begging, genuine earnest begging--and Renly was a very skilled lover.

Renly flipped the cap open on the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his hands. He slowly rubbed his hands together, warming the lube before he smeared it against Loras ass.

Loras mewled at Renly's touch, arching his spine as he pressed back, trying to find Renly's hand.

"Patience, Loras," Renly reminded him, pulling away and watching as Loras shifted his hips. Loras responded with a desperate noise, leaning forward so his cheek rested on the bed, and Renly hummed his appreciation. Loras’ back curved sharply and Renly had an absolutely perfect view.

"Such a beautiful boy," Renly murmured, sliding a hand along Loras’ rear and smearing lube across his skin. He grabbed the bottle of lube, flipped the cap open once more, and then squirted its contents directly against Loras’ entrance. Loras gasped loudly, shivering as the cold fluid coated his sensitive skin and slid down his balls and cock, pink and swollen from neglect.

"Absolutely gorgeous..." Renly half-mumbled, and he slowly pressed his index finger against Loras' hole.

"Ren-" Loras started before shaking his head and tucking his face against the bed sheets. Renly smiled to himself as he slowly buried his finger inside of Loras.

"Is there something you would like to say, love?" Renly asked and Loras shook his head vigorously.

Renly began to gently fuck Loras with his index finger, slowly pushing in and then out before he removed his finger completely, causing Loras to whine at the loss of it.

"Patience," Renly hummed again as he slid both of his hands up the length of Loras’ back, pressing firmly. Loras nodded, his mouth hanging open as he panted and groaned.  
"You're a needy little thing, aren't you?" Renly chuckled softly, pressing a finger back into Loras and Loras shivered and groaned in response.

Renly continued to press his finger in and out, in and out slowly for a few minutes before pressing a second finger in with the first, earning himself a sharp gasp from Loras.

"You like it when I stretch you open? Hm?" Renly asked softly and Loras nodded, rubbing his face against the sheets as he pressed back into Renly's fingers.

"You're absolutely greedy," Renly purred, spreading his fingers to stretch Loras open further. Renly took his time, pulling moans and groans from his lover's throat as he worked him open, prepping him for what was to come next until eventually, Loras broke.

"Renly please," he gasped, the words tight, uttered through clenched teeth.  
"Please what?" Renly asked, slowly pulling his fingers out of Loras' ass and sitting back on his heels.

Loras whimpered and squirmed as Renly pulled away from him.

"Loras, I asked you a question," Renly reminded him sternly.

Loras grunted, fidgeting as he looked back over his shoulder at Renly before he pulled his pillow close and hid his face.

"Please fuck me. Please." Loras' voice was muffled by the pillow and Renly wasn't satisfied.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. What was that?" Renly asked, smiling to himself.

"Please Renly, please fuck me, I need your cock," Loras whined loudly, lifting his head so that he could be heard.

That was more than enough for Renly and he moved for the bottle of lube and coated his own cock generously before lining his hips up with Loras’.

"Are you ready?" Renly hummed, not really needing an answer but Loras nodded and whimpered just the same. Renly gripped Loras' hip with one hand and his own cock with the other before slowly pressing the head of it into Loras.

"Fuck. Renly," Loras gasped, his fingers gripping the sheets and tugging as his body tensed at the intrusion.

"Is this what you wanted? My cock to stretch you open?" Renly asked, his breath slightly labored as Loras' ass squeezed around him.

Loras didn't even bother responding, his breath catching in soft little hiccups as he nodded slightly.

It was almost too much for Renly. Loras was exquisitely tight around him, warm and inviting and his body trembled and shifted as Renly finally settled all the way inside of him.  
"Fuck, that's perfect," Renly groaned, his hands grasping Loras' hips as he slowly began to thrust.

"More. Faster, please," Loras gasped, arching his back. Renly couldn't help but comply. He was quickly losing his own self control and before long he was drilling his cock into Loras with audible force.

"This is what you were made for, wasn't it? You made for my cock," Renly growled, sweat prickling his forehead and he pounded Loras into the mattress.

All Loras could do was moan "Yes" over and over, as if that was the only thought he could process.

Renly leaned forward and quickly began stroking Loras' cock for the first time that night and Loras whined loudly, his body tensing and squeezing tighter around Renly.

"Renly. Renly. Can I come? Renly?" Loras voice was suddenly frantic and he looked back desperately over his shoulder.

"Renly please. Fuck Renly, Renly I'm gonna come," he whimpered, shaking as he fought off his orgasm and waited for permission.  
"Go on then, come," Renly grunted, stroking Loras faster and biting at the sweat slick skin of Loras' back.

Loras yelped sharply, every muscle in his body going taut as he spilled over Renly's hand.  
At that, Renly lost it and groaned, Loras' orgasmic convulsions pulling Renly's own climax out of him like hot, white light blooming in his belly. His cock pulsed inside of Loras, and he rocked slowly as he road out his orgasm.

Renly felt like he lost a few seconds of time as he slowly came down, rubbing Loras' back as he slowly came to his senses.

"I'm going to pull out, okay?" he murmured softly, his voice a bit hoarse as he carefully removed himself from Loras’ trembling body. Loras whined softly, his face still buried in his pillow and Renly gently laid out on the bed next to Loras and pulled him to his chest.

"I've got you. I'm right here," Renly said softly, pressing gently kisses to Loras' sweat damp hair as Loras tucked his face against Renly' neck.

Loras nodded, still shivering as Renly pulling a blanket up over both of them.

"Are you okay?" Renly asked, chewing at his lip. Loras always felt so small in his arms after intense sessions such as this and even though Renly knew if it truly was too much, Loras would use their safe word, he still wanted to double check none the less.

"Amazing," Loras replied weakly through chattering teeth. He tucked himself tighter against Renly's chest, still trying to catch his breath.

Renly let out a breath of relief, burying his nose in Loras' hair.

"When you're ready, I'm going to draw us a bath and we can both soak in the hot water for a while, yeah?" he asked, his arms wrapped securely around Loras.

Loras nodded in response and Renly felt him press small, barely there kisses against his neck.

"Good," Renly sighed softly, reaching behind Loras to unlatch the collar and let it slide loose from around his neck. The leather had left red lines across Loras' soft skin and Renly resist the urge to gently rub and soothe the angry marks. 

Loras' breathing eventually evened out and he ran his fingers along Renly's sides and Renly was suddenly overwhelmed. He leaned back enough to find Loras' lips and pressed a warm, deep kiss there. Renly closed his eyes, smiling as he heard a weak chuckle rumble in Loras' chest. 

"I love you too, Ren." Loras murmured softly, smoothing his fingers against Renly's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bffff ennta because without them this would never have been posted ever. 
> 
> Title is from "Blow" by Beyonce.


End file.
